


What Doesn't kill you, makes you Stronger

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Astris OFC, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, dean winchester x reader (platonic), fan fiction, sam winchester x reader (platonic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series inspired by my own life, is a work in progress. </p><p>Astris is a hunter who has been living and hunting with the Winchester brothers. Like most hunters, she has a past. What happens when that past causes the Winchester's to lose their best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restless Nights

Astris bolted upright in her bed, sweat dripping off her, bed sheets drenched and clinging to her like cobwebs. Every nerve in her body was on fire, and her heart was racing, it felt like it would burst right out her rib cage. Astris could barely breathe, yet somehow she managed to, forcing herself to take slow deep breaths. She felt herself shiver as she regained a normal heart rate and breathing pattern. She turned to look at her bedside cabinet, the clock read 03:35. She had only been asleep for a few hours. “Damn it” she thought, this was the third night now in a row that she had her sleep interrupted. She knew there was no point trying to go back to sleep, so she might as well get up and stretch her legs. Sliding out of bed, Astris reached for the oversized flannel shirt the boys had given her when she finally agreed to move in with them. Slipping it over her bra and pants, she wandered to her door, and out into the corridor. Letting her feet guide her, Astris wandered down the corridor towards the main library, and onto the kitchen. She was almost out of the library when the sounds of voices caused her to stop in her tracks. The voices grew louder, and Astris turned to see the boys emerging into the library. She was across the room, and was about to say something to alert the boys to her presence, when she heard her name mentioned. Slipping out of sight into a false bookcase; only recently discovered on her first night of interrupted sleep; Astris positioned herself so she could listen to the boy’s conversation. She didn’t like eavesdropping, but she was curious as to why the boys were discussing her so late at night. Astris slowed her breathing, and watched as the boys sat at one of the tables, clearly having a disagreement.

_“I know she’s been off recently, but do we really need to bench her?”_

_“Sammy she almost got herself killed on that last hunt! She was just lucky that we were there to prevent that from happening.”_

_“I know that she was stupid to go hunt by herself; especially hunting a nest of vamps; but the vamp surprised her from behind. It’s not her fault she doesn’t have eyes in the back of her head Dean!”_

_“I get that, I really do Sammy. But she did go off on her own. She was lucky we turned up and saved her arse!”_

_“Is she not allowed to hunt by herself? It’s not like she doesn’t know how to. Astris was hunting long before we met her, she knows how to hunt!”_

_“I’m not faulting her hunting skills, she can match the best of us. It’s just that she was reckless. And hunters can’t be reckless! Do you really want to risk the chance of Astris’ recklessness killing her, or even one of us, on the next hunt? I sure as hell don’t Sammy!”_

_“Okay, okay, I get your point. Astris is like family now, I sure don’t want her to end up getting killed. She can sit the next few hunts out. But just let me tell her okay Dean? You can be too to the point sometimes. It will be better coming from me.”_

_“Yeah, whatever. Are we done here? I need my four hours of sleep man.”_

Astris didn’t hear Sam’s reply, as she had already silently slipped out her hiding place and walked out the library into one of the many corridors of the bunker. Silent tears were rolling down her cheeks, as she hugged herself tight, trying to prevent her hurt and anger from escaping. She was mad that the boys hadn’t discussed their concerns with her, and was hurt that they felt they couldn’t come to her with their concerns. Astris let her feet lead once again, knowing that walking would prevent her from screaming and throwing something. After a while of meandering the bunkers seemingly endless corridors, a sudden thought hit Astris. It was crystal clear to her, that if the boys would “bench” her and stop her from hunting whilst she lived in the bunker, then she would have to leave the bunker. They couldn’t stop her hunting if she was no longer living with them, and they didn’t know where she was. Such clarity was exhilarating, and Astris silently raced back to her room, her feet gliding across the floor like a ghost. Careful not to disturb the boys, Astris let herself into her room, and packed her belongings as quietly as she could. Dressing appropriately for the weather, Astris folded the shirt she had only minutes ago been wearing, and left it on her pillow. She didn’t write a note, as she didn’t know what to say. She loved the Winchester’s, she loved coming home from a hunt to the bunker and sharing a drink with brother’s. They were like family. Astris sighed, knowing that this was going to be the last time she saw her room, the bunker that she called home. She tip toed out her room, duffel bag slung over one of her shoulder's, shut the door with just the faintest of clicks, and slowly made her way towards the library. She looked around one last time at the library, and then she walked up the stairs towards hew new life without the Winchester's. Tears slowly fell down her face again as she let herself out of the bunker, into the night. As soon as she was far enough away her screams wouldn’t be beard in the bunker, Astris let out a primal screen, her pain reverberating out into the world. She hoped that the boys would wake late, and wouldn’t notice her missing until she was long gone. Letting her scream fade away into silence, Astris took one last look behind her at the road that led the bunker, and then walked off into the remainder of the night.


	2. Family doesn't end with Blood

Sam was the first to wake, as he usually was. Sam was an early riser, yet due to his late night, he didn’t actually wake until gone 09:00 am. He sat up in his bed, feeling refreshed and relaxed for once, until he remembered last night’s conversation with his brother. He wasn’t looking forward to telling Astris that she couldn’t hunt for the next few weeks, and instead would be stuck doing research for the boys. He knew Astris hated research just as much as Dean did. To clear his head, and to give himself time to come up with a way to break the news gently to Astris, Sam decided to go for his morning run. Grabbing his sweats and his running shoes, Sam headed out the door. Passing Astris’ room, he paused, tempted to check up on her. Deciding against it, he carried on his way, and headed out for his run.

Dean woke to the sound of Sammy heading out for his run. He absent-mindedly smiled, his kid brother was nothing but predictable. Taking his time to rise from his bed, Dean listened out for sounds of life from Astris’ room. Hearing nothing, he assumed Astris had woken at the same time as Sam, and had gone to the kitchen to make copious amounts of coffee. Dean wandered lazily to his bathroom to shower and get dressed. By the time he was done, he was starving, so he headed out of his room towards the kitchen. Walking through the library he remembered his late night conversation with Sammy, and he made a mental note to busy himself when Sammy told Astris that she was “benched” for a while. Wandering aimlessly into the kitchen, Dean stopped abruptly when he saw it was empty, there was no sign of Astris. Not even a pot of coffee brewing on the kitchen worktop. _“Strange”_ he thought, _“Astris never sleeps in late. Maybe she really is unwell.”_   Pushing that thought aside for a moment, Dean carried on into the kitchen and made himself breakfast, as his stomach had started to growl. Halfway through eating he heard his brother come back from his morning run, and Dean shouted out that he was in the kitchen. By the time Sammy had showered and dressed, Dean has finished his breakfast, and was busy slurping his coffee as he walked back into the library. Sammy walked into the library just as Dean slurped loudly, causing Sammy to giggle quietly.

_“Morning Sammy.”_

_“It's Sam, and morning Dean. Astris still in the kitchen?”_ Sammy asked as he made his way to the kitchen past his brother.

_“Nope, still asleep. Which is odd as she’s normally the first one up for coffee”_ Dean said mid slurp of his coffee.

Sammy halted in his tracks, and spun to face his brother.

_“That is odd, Astris never sleeps late. Even when she’s unwell, Astris always wakes early.”_

_“Tell me about it, she’s almost as bad as you”_ mutters Dean into his coffee. _“At least she makes me coffee.”_

_“Hey I heard that!”_ retorts Sammy, glaring at his brother.

_“Whatever, want me to go wake Astris up?”_ Dean shrugs, already walking towards the corridor leading to the bunker’s bedrooms.

_“Sure, but be nice. If she's still asleep, she's obviously feeling incredibly rough.”_ Sammy says, and heads back off towards the kitchen to have his breakfast. Dean grunts in response, and carries on his way to wake Astris. Knocking on her bedroom door a few minutes later, he waits for any sound of a response. Hearing none, he uses his free hand to slowly open the door and peer into the room. Dean opens the door wide as he sees the empty bed, and walks into the room. Astris wasn't in her room. The bathroom door is open , and Dean can clearly see that Astris isn't in their either. Walking into the room, and setting his coffee down on the nearest flat surface, Dean takes in the room, finally noticing the lack of personal belongings. A thought hits Dean like a ten tonne truck, _“Astris has gone”_. Dean shouts for Sammy as he begins to open drawers madly, fling open cupboards, all the while praying that he wasn't right.

_“Sammy, Sammy I need you!!”_

The sound of running feet is heard, and about 30 seconds later Sammy appears in the bedroom doorway, hardly out of breath at all. He sees Dean acting like a mad man, and goes to say something, when he spots the the flannel shirt folded up on the bed. Sammy could hardly breathe, Astris never went anywhere without that shirt tucked into her duffle.

_“Dean”,_ Sammy breathlessly starts to say, still staring at the shirt. Dean continues to throw open every draw and cupboard, so Sammy coughs loudly, causing Dean to stop and spin round to face him. Dean stares at Sammy for a few seconds, until registering that Sammy wasn't looking at him. He follows his brother's gaze, and he feels his breath catch as he realises what Sammy's staring at. He looks back at his brother, who is now watching Dean, so many questions in his his dark brown eyes.

_“Sammy, is that, is that what I think it is?”_ Dean just about manages to say, desperately trying to keep calm. His chest was tight, and he had to breathe deep just to remain standing. There were too many thoughts going though his head, Dean couldn't focus. Sammy could see that his brother was struggling, so he simply nodded, as he walked over to the bed and picked up the shirts in his trembling hands. He brought it to his face, and breathed in. The shirt smelled off Astris; the smell of her coconut and cream shampoo, the smell of the perfume she always wore, Rosewater and Chrysanthemums. It was enough for Sammy to snap into action.

Spinning round to face his brother, Sammy had a look of pure determination on his face as he spoke. _“Dean we need to find her. Something is clearly wrong is he just upped and left without a word. We need to find her and bring her home.”_

Dean looked up at his brother, and simply nodded. After taking a second to regain his composure, he straightened up and looked his brother right in the eyes. _“I know Sammy, I know. Astris is family. We will get her back. We will.”_

And with that, Dean walked out the room,& headed off towards the library, to grab his coat and keys. Sammy swiftly followed, never once letting go of the shirt in his hands. They would find Astris, no matter what it took, and they would bring her home. Astris may not have been related to them by blood, but after all is said and done, _*** Family doesn't end with blood *.**_


End file.
